


Cleaning Up

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, this really is just 3.4k words of them making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: Hinata glanced at Kuroo as he started sweeping, watching the older teen sweeping the other half of the gym. Hinata moved closer to the net. Glanced up again. He went to the wall. Glanced up again. Swept the area under the net. Glanced up again and finally gave in. “Tetsurō?” Hinata said, purposefully using his given name. Within seconds, Kuroo was on him and peppering kisses across his face, making him squirm and let out a high pitched laugh.---or, in which hinata and kuroo are secretly dating, and make out for an hour instead of cleaning up the gym after a scrimmage.





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this out of spite because a fic made kuroo a creep and i wanted to write him being sweet in retribution. and somehow it got over 3k words. i guess this is a gift for my boyfriend, as most of my fics are. sorry im so thirsty for kuroo babe ;)

“I can clean up the gym with you, Kuroo-senpai! Sir!” Hinata’s hand shot up and he could already feel Daichi biting back a groan. Hinata, admittedly, wasn’t known for his work ethic with cleaning and no matter how fast he tried to go, it usually took him forever if the bait of beating Kageyama wasn’t hung over his head. They didn’t need to catch a bus though, they were staying overnight in Tokyo today, so he turned pleading eyes on his captain and Daichi sighed.

“Kuroo, if you want to deal with him-”

“Hey!”

“More than happy to,” Kuroo responded, an easy grin on his face. His expression turned into a playful but stormy glare as he glanced at his own first years. “No one on _my_ team is that happy to help.”

Inuoka raised a hand, gaze laser set on Hinata, and Shibayama followed suit after a glance at his best friend but Kuroo waved them off. Inuoka settled for leaping onto Hinata with a tight hug instead and as Hinata and Kuroo set to work, the gym emptied out and went quiet. Hinata glanced at Kuroo as he started sweeping, watching the older teen sweeping the other half of the gym. Hinata moved closer to the net. Glanced up again. He went to the wall. Glanced up again. Swept the area under the net. Glanced up again and finally gave in.

“Tetsurō?” Hinata said, purposefully using his given name.

Within seconds, Kuroo was on him and peppering kisses across his face, making him squirm and let out a high pitched laugh.

“Stop, _stooop!”_ Hinata struggled to say between giggles, twisting his face away. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, pressing one more kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth and grinning. Hinata batted at him and he ignored it, grin growing more crooked and eyes lidding.

“Hey baby.” They had been together for awhile now, nearly six months Hinata remembered with a start. It was somewhat behind their teammates backs; Hinata wasn’t fully out as gay at home and Kuroo said he didn’t want Daichi and Sugawara breathing down his neck for being near their first year. If someone caught on, they wouldn’t lie about it. Kenma and Yaku knew, and Asahi was aware after an awkward run-in after a scrimmage, but for now it was just easier to slip off alone. Hinata felt more comfortable that way and he knew Kuroo just wanted him to be happy, even if Kuroo was the type to usually flaunt his partner.

“You just assaulted me!” Hinata said, voice going high as his eyes danced in amusement. Kuroo let out a cackling laugh. He nuzzled closer again, kissing across his cheek and Hinata let out a yelp. “Assault! This is an attack!”

“No, no, this is an attack,” Kuroo said, reaching up his hands to cradle the back of Hinata’s head. He blinked, tilting his head, and Kuroo kicked out his legs to cause them both to fall over. Hinata shrieked, clinging to Kuroo’s shirt, and Kuroo grimaced once they landed, Hinata’s head whacking his hands firmly into the ground. “That hurt more than I thought it would.”

“Serves you right!” Hinata propped himself up on his elbows, glaring up at Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands covering his head helped him not to get hurt- he couldn’t say the same about the cracking joints he heard as he slammed into them, but still. Besides his quickly beating heart and the knee crammed onto his thigh, he was injury free. Once Hinata propped himself up, Kuroo adjusted his position, sitting on Hinata’s legs _(careful to not put much weight on him, Hinata noted,)_ and retrieving his hands. Now he couldn’t even complain about the knee.

“You’re not hurt though?” Kuroo’s face creased in concern, massaging his hands, and Hinata shook his head. He grabbed one of Kuroo’s hands, reveling in how easily Kuroo let him take it, and kissed his knuckles. His hands were calloused and long, much larger than Hinata’s, and he smiled. He ran his fingers along his knuckles, noting a growing bruise across them, and wondered if it was from volleyball or falling just now. Despite the discoloration, his skin was still a warm color that Hinata loved. Living in a country region, Hinata’s skin was tanned, but Kuroo’s coloring seemed to be natural. It certainly didn’t come from all the time he spent cooped up with Kenma in the latter’s room. He could feel his cheeks warm as he smiled down at Kuroo’s hand. _Was it weird to admire your boyfriend’s hands?_ He looked up at him through his lashes.

Kuroo wore an expression he rarely had: absolutely flustered. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were startled, wide and trained on his own hand. It was like he had never seen someone admire him and Hinata smirked. He pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s palm, winking at him, and Kuroo turned cherry red. His eyes slid away from Hinata, huffing.

“You’re really handsome, Tetsurō.”

“Stop teasing me, that’s my job.” Kuroo took his hand back and kissed Hinata on the lips. Hinata let out a sweet giggle and Kuroo nipped his bottom lip. “Shush.”

“But you are. You’re so handsome. Handsome and sweet and _pretty.”_ He purred the words, delighted at the color playing across his boyfriend’s cheeks. It wasn’t exactly easy to fluster Kuroo, but Hinata had gotten good at it since they got together. No matter how many times he said ‘pretty’, it always caught Kuroo off guard. But he was pretty, with his shining eyes and long fingers and the adoring looks he gave Hinata. “So pretty, Tetsurō.”

“Shut it,” Kuroo mumbled, kissing Hinata with more force. He nipped at Hinata’s bottom lip again and Hinata let out a strained mewl, as if he was trying to suppress the sound and failing miserably. Kuroo peeked open an eye and saw Hinata’s face turning bright red. He closed his eye, humming and deepening the kiss. He grabbed the back of Hinata’s head, his other hand planting itself on the ground to stabilize them. Hinata sat up, pushing himself closer to Kuroo, hands propping him up rather than his elbows.

Kuroo tangled his fingers in his hair. Hinata let out another strained noise and Kuroo pulled back, letting his face hover over his boyfriend’s.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Hinata’s voice was breathy, cheeks flushed red and brown eyes sparking. “Are, are you okay with it?”

Kuroo smiled, the expression softer than anything Hinata had seen from him. He had been getting those looks more and more recently, soft and caring ones that made Hinata’s heart jump and his toes curl. He squeezed his eyes tight, almost missing Kuroo saying he was also okay with it. Then they were kissing again.

The kiss was deepened quickly and Hinata squirmed again. Kuroo’s hand was tangling in his hair and he desperately wanted to reciprocate but he was worried if he moved his arms, he’d collapse onto the ground. Not that he didn’t trust Kuroo to hold him up, but, well, he didn’t. Kuroo would get too distracted by the kissing to think of weight distribution and then they’d both fall and it would ruin the mood and Hinata was _really_ enjoying this mood. At this point, Hinata was getting distracted by his own thoughts and ruining the mood himself, when suddenly Kuroo’s tongue was in his mouth.

Hinata usually hated other tongues on his. It was a weird taste and a weird feeling and anyways, he always pictured himself sticking _his_ tongue in other people’s mouths, because he was Hinata and he was pushy and dominant. But Kuroo’s tongue prodded its way in perfectly and every time Hinata expected himself to hate it and every time all he could do was groan softly in reply. Because Kuroo was good at kissing and he took everything Hinata hated about it and turned it on its head. He opened his eyes and his breath hitched when he met Kuroo’s golden brown gaze. 

The look in Kuroo’s eyes was a mix of admiring and a dark possessiveness. Like he was claiming Hinata’s mouth as his own. The idea of Kuroo watching his face while sticking his tongue in his mouth felt weird, but at the same time, it made him hot. Made him feel like he was hot. The feeling of being attractive wasn’t one he was fully used to. He squeezed his eyes shut once more.

When Kuroo pulled his lips away from Hinata’s, he was nearly relieved but still whined in complaint. Kuroo tsked.

“Noisy,” Kuroo said into his ear, breath hot. It felt like a scolding and Hinata thought for a moment that Kuroo might pull away, go back to cleaning, but then he started kissing down Hinata’s neck. He moved at a slow deliberate pace and Hinata shivered before he could stop himself, eyes shooting open. The sensation of lips on his neck, tongue licking down it at intervals, a graze of teeth, was nearly over-stimulating and he gave a stuttering gasp. He travelled across his collarbone and up the other side of his neck. Hinata couldn’t hold back his whimpers and despite the scolding, he was pretty sure Kuroo didn’t want him to. The stimulation and attention was a lot, more than they usually did, and Hinata couldn’t stop making noise and rubbing his legs together.

Just when he felt like he might need to shout to relieve the pressure, Kuroo’s lips left his neck, and their gazes met again. Kuroo’s eyes still held that possessive darkness and his hand left Hinata’s hair to stroke down his cheek. He held his chin, rubbing his thumb along his jaw and looking him over in a way that Hinata’s gut burn. The burn felt like a hot mix of anxiety and pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to mind it.

“Can I give you a hickey?”

_Like he was claiming Hinata’s mouth as his,_ he remembered his thought from earlier. He gave a quick nod. _Kuroo’s._ Another shiver ran down Hinata’s spine. He never considered himself much into possession, Kuroo wasn’t a terribly jealous person in the first place, but all Hinata wanted all of a sudden was for everyone to know that Kuroo’s lips had been on him. It wasn’t something he ever wanted with the few exes he had but the idea of everyone knowing Kuroo was his made the burning sensation in his gut grow.

“I’ve never gotten a, uh, hickey before,” Hinata said, feeling his throat tighten. Kuroo’s gaze softened into a fond, almost innocent look.

“If you don’t want it-”

“Please mark me,” Hinata blurted out then covered his face, mortified with his wording.

“Gladly,” Kuroo said after a moment of horrifying silence. His voice was husky and very close to Hinata’s ear and Kuroo pulled Hinata’s hands from his face. Kuroo’s eyes were still fond but so much more intense, that same darkness creeping in and far too close to Hinata’s face for him to breath. The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement, lightening _(ruining)_ the look. “I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing, Chibi-chan.”

“I d-don’t- You- Don’t call me that!”

Kuroo chuckled, eyes sliding closed, and he leaned forward to bite Hinata’s ear. Hinata felt like maybe he should close his eyes as well but he didn’t, staring at the side of his boyfriend’s head as he nipped his way down his neck. Kuroo stopped at his collarbone, dragging his shirt down and kissing a soft spot. Hinata sucked in his breath audibly and he could feel Kuroo’s silent snicker against his skin.

He realized Kuroo had chosen an area easy to cover up with a shirt and felt his chest fill with a mix of relief and annoyance. Kuroo was considerate, he always was, and it was a relief, but Hinata’s mind was still flashing with the thought of _Kuroo’s._ He could feel his boyfriend’s teeth on him, more of a full bite than his small nips, startling him out of his thoughts, and he moaned involuntarily. Kuroo jerked back, blinking, and Hinata winced away in embarrassment.

“That was hot,” Kuroo said, wide-eyed, and his words made Hinata’s skin feel too warm. His boyfriend’s expression was something between surprise and what Hinata refused to acknowledge as arousal. Hinata wasn’t attractive, _hot,_ like Kuroo was, but he was staring at him like he was and Hinata didn’t know how to feel. His gut was burning again. Kuroo’s right hand still held down his shirt collar, exposing the bitten skin to the air, and his gaze was still on Hinata’s face and didn’t seem to want to move. Hinata cleared his throat, tilting his head to expose his neck more, and Kuroo remembered himself.

He bowed down to kiss Hinata’s collarbone, lips gentler than before and seemingly taken out of the intense mood he had. Disappointing but Hinata felt smug at being able startle his boyfriend so badly. Even if he didn’t understand how Kuroo could look at him and see anything hot, he would be happy to take advantage of it. He let out a gentle noise when Kuroo nipped at the skin then started sucking, hard. It hurt more than he was expecting but it was a nice kind of pain. He whined, slightly louder, and Kuroo bit the spot once more before kissing him on the lips.

“That won’t bruise too badly, don’t worry,” Kuroo murmured against his lips. Hinata’s eyes slid shut. “No one should notice it.”

“What if I want them to?” 

Kuroo didn’t pull away and Hinata was glad. He suddenly felt very nervous and if Kuroo pulled away, he’d have to open his eyes and see Kuroo’s expression. Sure, they mostly weren’t out because of him, but Kuroo had his own reasons for being private about their relationship. Kuroo didn’t pull away, no, but his lips were still, hovering barely over Hinata’s.

“People would ask who gave you it,” Kuroo said, voice quiet and slow.

“And I’d tell them you did.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“Yeah.”

They were both still for a moment, then Kuroo shoved him to the floor and Hinata yelped, eyes finally flying open. Kuroo placed his hands on either side of Hinata’s head, effectively pinning him to the floor, eyes alight with a look of excitement and mischief that Hinata was suddenly very afraid of.

“Mind if I give you another few hundred hickies?”

“Maybe just one?” Hinata squeaked in response and Kuroo nodded, latching his lips onto the side of Hinata’s neck and lightly nibbling. Hinata whimpered and he took it as a sign to start sucking again, occasionally pausing the pepper kisses up and down Hinata’s neck. He took more time on this hickey and Hinata could already imagine the dark bruise forming. He felt his cheeks warm and he raised his hands to run his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, distracting himself from the anxiety forming in his chest. Kuroo tilted his head back against Hinata’s hands then kissed his lips. His eyes were open and Hinata felt weirded out again about Kuroo watching him while kissing him, but well, his eyes were open too. Kuroo’s gaze was light and playful now at least, no longer that dark expression that made Hinata’s gut burn and his legs squirm.

“Do you want to give me a hickey too?” Kuroo grinned widely, pushing himself up to loom over Hinata again.

“I don’t know how to,” Hinata said and Kuroo snorted.

“Then I’ll teach you. Everyone can know you’re mine, but they gotta know I’m yours too, right?” Kuroo winked and Hinata spluttered at the word _mine._ “I’m taking that as a yes.”

Kuroo scooted back, sitting cross-legged, and Hinata sat up slowly. He became aware of the pain in his elbows and wrists from holding himself earlier, of the slight creak of his back after being pushed down into the wooden floor. It didn’t feel like Kuroo had pinned him there for long, but from how his back felt, it must have been longer than his memory said. Kuroo watched him from where he sat, patient and amused as Hinata rubbed his elbows and watched Kuroo back. Hinata swallowed and crawled closer, squeaking when Kuroo tugged him into his lap.

“Legs around my waist, Shōyō, it’s more comfortable,” Kuroo said even as he moved Hinata’s legs for him. Hinata laughed softly when Kuroo said his given name, cheeks tingeing pink, and Kuroo snickered. He rubbed his nose along Hinata’s cheek. “You’re not the only one who can use given names, Shōyō. Sweet little Shō.”

Kuroo’s use of his name, ‘Sweet little Shō’, made his cheeks burn and Hinata wondered if this was revenge for his _‘so pretty, Tetsurō’,_ from earlier.

“Choose a place to give me a hickey. You want some soft weaker skin, and usually you’d probably want to be making out before but I don’t really care.” Kuroo grinned and Hinata nodded, looking down at Kuroo’s neck. He wasn’t sure where to go, feeling hopeless, and Kuroo seemed to realize. “I think you were looking for somewhere visible.”

Kuroo reached up, tapping near his own jugular, and Hinata kissed it on cue. Kuroo hummed in approval and Hinata nipped the area experimentally. Kuroo exhaled, a sharp sound, and he sat back, blinking. He understood a lot more now why Kuroo kept checking how Hinata was doing, he couldn’t tell if that noise was pleasure or his boyfriend choking.

“Nips like that are fine, I’m sure you realized I like biting.” Kuroo’s eyes weren’t quite meeting his now, cheeks a rosy pink. _Pleasure._ “Not everyone does, but y’know, feel it out. Mostly you just want to suck on the area, that’s what causes the bruising. It can take awhile if you want a darker bruise.”

Hinata smirked, leaning in to kiss Kuroo, then ducked down to nip at the sensitive spot again. He could hear another quiet noise from Kuroo but pushed through, following his instructions and sucking. He raised a hand to the other side of Kuroo’s neck, holding him in place. Sucking on his neck felt weird, but he didn’t really mind it. Kuroo was quieter than he was but he could feel Kuroo tense up underneath him, letting out a sharp exhale whenever Hinata loosened up to kiss the spot before going back to sucking. It was interesting to feel someone respond like that under him. It was nice. Hot.

“You’re probably good now, unless you want me to bruise for a full month,” Kuroo finally said, voice hitched just the smallest amount, and Hinata giggled. He nuzzled up Kuroo’s neck, pressing light kisses until he reached his lips, fluttering his eyes at Kuroo.

“How was that?”

“Pretty damn good.” Kuroo closed the gap between their lips, tangling his fingers in Hinata’s hair and holding him tight to him. Hinata laughed into the kiss, arms wrapping around Kuroo’s shoulders. “You’re so perfect, Shō, I swear.”

Then Hinata was back to giggling and squirming, pushing Kuroo away as he tried to cover his face in kisses. The heavy tension left and it was light-hearted again. Hinata felt half disappointed, but when Kuroo’s eyes pressed closed from a wide fond smile and he looked right at Hinata with that heart-melting expression, he couldn’t complain. It was the same smile he gave when Hinata softly murmured his given name, or rambled about his last volleyball practice where he got beaned, once again, by a ball that he still couldn’t dodge.

“I hope Daichi hits you in the face with a volleyball for giving me a hickey,” Hinata said before thinking and Kuroo started cackling.

“I hope he tells Bokuto and Bokuto pushes me down the stairs.”

“And Kenma would just stand over you and go, you deserved it,” Hinata continued, dropping into a monotone while imitating Kenma and Kuroo snorted. He buried his face in Hinata’s shoulder, silent laughing shaking through his shoulders, and Hinata saw the bruise already visible on his boyfriend’s neck. He was warm again but no longer overwhelmingly, staring at the mark and thought of Kuroo saying _mine_ and _yours._

“I-” I love you. “I really like you.”

Kuroo hummed, nuzzling into Hinata’s shoulder. “I really like you too, Shōyō.”


End file.
